Blazing Night
by Orlaine24
Summary: She had no idea what lay beyond them but if the Doctor was in danger then nothing else mattered. She pulled the TARDIS doors open but immediately wished she hadn't. There standing in front of her was one of the most horrific things she had ever encountered. She didn't get to see it for too long though as something hard hit her on the head and her world dissolved into darkness...
1. Chapter 1

Clara was tired...not kinda tired...really, properly exhausted. It had been one of those days at Coal Hill and all she wanted to do was crash on her pillow and shut out reality, replacing it with a dream world or restfulness. As she turned the key in her frontdoor, however, she heard the familiar thurmming noise and realised he future did not involve sleep. Don't get her wrong she loved the travelling and the endless wonder that the universe provided but just once in a while she would love to stay in and watch a film...

"So where are we off to this time Doctor?" she asked, walking into her now, rather crowded living room. (The Police Box seemed to fill half her living space) The Doctor didn't respond and Clara looked up as she moved the coffw table to slide past. He wasn't there. Usually he'd be ranting and raving about some distant planet filled with endless adventure but this time there was only she pushed the TARDIS door open, presuming he was having one of his mystery phases and believed she was already on board.

When she entered the first thing she noticed was the quietness. The TARDIS always seemed to be making some odd sounds and the Doctor would mostly be talking. It unnerved her slightly as she made her way through the console room.

"Doctor come on I am not in the mood for this!" she shouted, hoping he would show himself soon but still there was no reply.

_Ok Clara, nothing to panic about he's just taking a joke to far because that's what he does,_ she thought to herself, not really convinced. The worry began to increase and she felt as though something bad had happened to him. There was no evidence of any struggle but then again how many times had they fought an enemy so cunning and clever that it wouldn't leave any signs. Clara took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She could hear him now listing of a number of idiotic reasons why she was jumping to the wrong conclusions. That made her feel slightly better if only for a moment.

She climbed the steps to the bookcase gradually getting more and more worried about the Doctor. He knew she would be terrified by now and would have appeared to calm her down. Just then the doors slammed shut and she felt the TARDIS take flight. She was thrown off her feet and thats when she noticed the motionless body of the Doctor beside her. He had a nasty gash to his forehead and appeared to be unconscious. She ran over to him desperately feeling for a pulse but had no idea what was normal with the binary nature of his anatomy. A thousand thoughts ran through her head at once and she was not able to process the full extent of problem that now lay before later there was another jerk and the TARDIS landed. Where..she had no idea but the Doctor needed help and that forced her down the steps towards the doors. She had no idea what lay beyond them but if te Doctor was in danger then nothing else mattered. She pulled them openbut immediately wished she hadn't. There standing in front of her was one of the most horrific things she had ever encountered. She didn't get to see it for too long though as something hard hit her on the head and her world dissolved into darkness...

**A/N: This is my first Doctor Who Fic so let me know whether to continue :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor was sure he was in trouble. He could feel his hearts beating faster than they should and his brain was screaming at him to run. He couldn't let the enemy win but he was running out of options and fast. He needed to get to the TARDIS and make sense of the previous attack. There were people counting on him and he didn't want to let them down. Why had he not brought Clara? She would be really helpful right about now, giving him advice from a more human perspective. He ran his hand through his hair forcing himself to think clearly.

"Come on Doctor! You are not a complete pudding brain..." he said outloud to himself. He spotted the alien moving near to where he was currently hiding and held his breath. They seemed extra sensitive to all movement and noise and he wanted to stay sfe for as long as possible.

A branch snapped beside him and a young boy appeared, face terrified and unable to speak. This was definitely more Clara's area andnot for the last time he cursed his decision to come alone. The Doctor pulled him close as the alien moved with precision through the forest to where the boyhad been standing not minutes before. It seemed to lose interest and moved away in the opposite direction. He knew it would return but the Doctor allowed himself a sigh of relief.

"What did you think you were doing back there?" he asked the boy in a stern Scottish whisper.

"It's just...that...you dropped this...and I thought you might need it!" replied the boy trying to hold himself together. As he was talking he held up the sonic screwdeiver to the Doctor. The Doctor hadn't evennoticed it was gone but he was glad the boy had returned it. He would have been a goner quite quickly.

"Thank you...I really mean it this time...now with respect get out of here before that thing returns!" managed the Doctor before he heard the alien moving towards them once again.

This was it he had to make a run for it. If he didn't no amount of technology would save him. The TARDIS would offer him refuge and peace to think in a hurry. He glanced left and right and sprinted out of the forest as fast as he could. For his age he could still move spritly and he used it to his advantage. Within minutes the alien was behind him and gaining with every step. Ahead of him the village rose up from the valley andhis spotted his spaceship exactly where had left it. Some of the villagers were running in terror as he approached the outskirtsbut he didn't blame them in the slightest. He sneaked a glance in a window and found that the monster chasing him was less than five metres behind now! He wasn't going to make it back cleanly but he was going to give himself every chance he could. He pulled the screwdrivewr out of his pocket, picked a setting and blasted the monster behind. For a moment it was stunned and the Doctor gained a slight advantage but it didn't takelong for it to regain its bearing and begin the chase again. He made a mental note of the frequency as it might come in useful again.

He skidded around the final corner and came face to face with his mighty machine. He pulled out the key and had it in the lock as themonster appeared behind him. It took a swing at the Doctor and caught him on the forehead, leaving a rather nastly mark. He forced himself inside and shut the doors. He knew he was running out of time now that the monster had touched him but he needed help and fast. His vision blurred as he made his way to the console. Grasping at controls he set the co-ordinates to the only place he could guarentee help...Clara...

Groaning in pain he pulled himself upstairs to the bookcase. He was going to leave Clara a message as he felt the strenght drain outof him. She needed to know the danger he was in and how she could help. His mind was clouding as the TARDIS took flight and the last thing he remembered was clutching the chalk in his hand...


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor awoke with a start. His head was pounding and his vision was still blurry, but he was alive. The TARDIS protocols had kicked in and cured him of whatever poison he had been infected with. He had no recollection of how he had ended up slumped against bookcase but he knew itmust have been important.

Slowly and unsteadily he made his way down the steps once more and towards the central column. He felt asif he had just woken from a deep sleep. His mind was groggy and unfocused. That wouldn't do at all. He tried, literally, to shake it off. Mid way through his third shake he caught a glimpse of the TARDIS flight records onthe screen. The TARDIS had made the flight to Clara'sflat and had returned to this planet. This information seemed to shock him into actin and suddenly he found himself rushing around the room, gathering odds and ends which may prove helpful against the aliens he was fighting._ Wait Doctor...Clara...where is she? _The thought knocked him sideways. He, as usual, had presumed Clara was there somewhere waiting for instruction before presenting several amendments. He grunted in frustration and shouted for her, hoping in vain that she was around, but to no avail.

"Stupid Human Beings! You never stay in one place for long enough..." he said out loud, knowing nobody could hear.

He stared at the monitor and outside everything had seemed to have calmed down. This was worrying as there should be a terrifyingmonster terrorising the village. Placing everything he had gathered into his pockets he made his way to the doors, hoping he wasn't too late to save his impossible girl from a terrible fate.

"Hey Doctor over here!"came a hushed voice as he shut the doors of the TARDIS. The Doctor turned to see the young boy who had saved his sonic screwdriver earlier in the day. _Oh it'sthe kid...what's his name...Andrew...no...Anthony...no...come on Doctor...Clara might beinbig trouble..._

"Alex tell me quickly what happened?" the Doctor ased anxiously, worry ever growing for his friend. What came next did little to ease those fears. Alex stayed crouched behind the low brick wall and beckoned forthe Doctor to join him. Nodding the Doctorsatdown beside him uging him to be concise and fastasmore than Clara's life was at stake.

"I followed you back here even though you told me not to..." He glanced up worried that the Doctor would be angry but there was no sign of it on his face. Alex continued his narrative

"I saw you being hit by that..thing...the monster and remembered you said anyone who touched it would die! I tried to call out but I was too scared...I'm sorry!" There were tears welling up in the boys eyes and the Doctor could see how shaken he was by his intepretationof bravery. He gently placed a hand on Alex's shoulder trying to comfort him. He felt awkward, this wasn't his thing but it seemed to help Alex and he regained his composure.

"Anyway...you managed to get inside and then the Box it just disappeared...I thought you'd left us to die...then a few seconds later it reappeared and a girl came out. She looked around but the monster was waiting Doctor...there was nothingI could do...It was blocking her way and then it hit her with its tail..she fell right there and then...it took her Doctor...I'm sorry she's dead..." Alex trailed off and waited for a response from the man beside him. There was silence and Alex looked up once again. The Doctor looked defeated...he was the one who had told them about the poison in the tail..as long as no one touched it they would be safe but Clara didn't have time to react.

_Stupid Idiot Doctor...You didn't manage to warn her...she's gone and it's your fault...You better find that thing and get it out of this world or she will have died in vain!_

Suddenly the Doctor was standing up pulling the bits from the TARDIS out of his pockets. It didn't look like much to Alex but the Doctor simply stated:

"Oh these...these are what we're gonna use to fight and beat that monster out there Alex because I'm not losing her...not today!"

_Wait...what did you just say...not losing her...not dead then...come on brain..catch up...what are you not telling me?_

Alex was confused by the statement but he let it go...the Doctor was grieving his loss and he wasn't going to push him. Clara menat a lot to him that much was obvious. The way he talkedabout her earlier in the day showed that. His face lit up and seemed less stern when he spoke of their adventures together.

Alex had found the Doctor tresspassing in his garden earlier in the day asking questions about something ridiculous he had heard on the new but since then things had gotten ugly and he was glad that there was someone who seemed ok with the awful things that were happening. He had taken control of the situation as if he had done it countless times before. He had given orders to the towm and they had listen. The creature that now stalked them would have been victorious in a matter of hours had he not arrived when he had. Not for the last time Alex thanked his lucky stars for the Doctor.

Realising that Alex was still beside him the Doctor turned his head and spoke.

"You really should be at home you know. Your family will be worried and I do't want to be responsible if something bad happens to you..."

"Nice use of the word 'if' there Doctor...I think I'll stay!" Even Alex was shocked at his own words. Being with the Doctor changed him from a coward to someone who was capable of much more and he wasn't going to miss the opportunity to find out what. The Doctor seemed to agree and Alex watched as he roughed together some sort of contraption out of the things from his pockets. Alex noted that the Doctor's pockets must be pretty big as the machine was quite bulky and full of strange objects.

It took another fifteen minutes of watching and sonicing and switching before the Doctor seemed happy. He held out the object for Alex to inspect and he was impressed by the finished product. He wasn't sure what it did but it looked like it could stop the creature at any rate. Now all they had to do was find it, try it out and save the town, possibly the planet...

As the two were admiring their work they didn't notice the shadow that had crept up on them. At precisely the same time they turned their heads and realised they were in a lot of trouble. They backed away slowly but were cornered by the TARDIS.

"When I say Run..Run...!"

**A/N: There we have it...I enjoyed writing it, I hope you enjoyed reading it! Let me know and I'll keep it going!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor pushed the button of the sonic screwdriver,hoping it was on the right frequency from his earlier encounter with the deadly creature.

"Run Alex...I mean it..RUN!" yelled the Doctor as he struggled past the creature. He grabbed for Alex's hand and pulled him from harm's way. The boy was in danger and that seemed to encourage the Doctor forward. Glancing over his shoulder he, once again, saw the alien recover,but this time he had a plan. He raced straight towards the meeting hall, bursting through the doors.

"Doctor...wait...slow down..."came Alex's voice out of breath. The Doctor turned and for a second was filled with dread. There was a visible mark on his shoulder, blood pouring out.

_Stupid man...you got the kid involved...he's dying because of you...and Clara too...she gave her life for an old man in a box..._

"Doctor...Doctor...can you hear me? Are you alright?" Alex's voice was far away and he was worried. The Doctor had collapsed against the wall and wasn't responding. Had something happened? He hadn't noticed the gash on his own shoulder but as he reached down to the Doctor he realised what it must have looked like. The Doctor thought he had been hit by the creature. Alex was confused and had no idea why the man in front of him had reacted so strongly. Maybe he was thinking of his friend...He shook the Doctor again and after what seemed like hours, life returned to his ashen face.

"Alex...you're okay...but you were hit...how?" he managed after a few moments.

"No this cut is from the door when you decided to nearly take it off its hinges...just superficial, no permanment damage done. Now let's get you up and you can explain what the machine does." his voice was calm and reassuring but the Doctor checked him over with sonic to double check. Satisfied with the results the pair found a room unlocked upstairs which was safe for the time being. Gently the Doctor placed the machine down on the table in the middle of himself and Alex and stared at it.

"So...what does it do then?" asked Alex urgently, knowing the creature would be searching for them everywhere. They only had a matter of minutes before they needed to move again so he repeated the question a second time. The man in front of him looked older than he had before...his eyes were sad and seemed to be filled with stories but ones he would never share. He waved a hand, rubbed his eyes and was suddenly back in the real world.

"Ah yes Alex...the machine... This should cancel out the effects of the poison in the tail of the creature on anyone who is attacked from now on, as long as we reach them within three minutes. After that I can't guarentee anything but it's a start. I'm sorry" he added this last bit as Alex looked a little disappointed. Once again he wished Clara was here. She could've said something.

_Clara again...tut tut...running out of time to save here...there will be nothing any doctor can do...she was hit and three minutes is up...lost another one..._

Alex nodded at the Doctor and together they began to work out the logistics of their attempt. He could tell there was something else brewing in the Doctor's mind but he didn't question him, afraid he would become upset again. This girl must have been someone very close to him, a daughter...or granddaughter. Even though she was dead he was still fighting for her and nothing was going to stop him until the creature was gone!

Five minutes later, they were on the move, plans at the ready (the Doctor had insisted on 9 different strategies before leaving), screams could be heard from the villagers near the woods where he had spotted the creature already that day. Together they ran in the direction, hoping they wouldn't be too late.

As they reached their destination the creature seemed to have retreated back into hiding for now but there was a small crowd gathered around a motionless body on the ground. Pushing them aside, Alex and the Doctor moved towards the body holding the machine at the ready. It shot out a ray of light towards the young woman and after several heartstopping moments she began to regain consciousness. There were cheers of delight from the onlookers and relief spread across Alex's face. The Doctor seemed saddened, scanning the woman's face with those old eyes.

"Take her back to the meeting hall and for God's sake stay indoors...I don't want to have to use this machine again!"

Somehow Alex thought his accent made him sound even angrier than he was. He caught the Doctor's eye and he spoke

"You too Alex...you're not coming with me this time...danger has a habit of creeping up on me and I'm not losing you too!" he sounded defeated. Alex didn't think he'd ever seen so many different emotions in such a short space of time. Reluctantly he turned to follow the others but stopped suddenly...

"Wait..where are you going?" he asked watching the Doctor straighten up to his full height and brush himself down.

"I'm going to end this Alex...I'm going to find Clara and I'm going to save everyone on this planet!" With this he walked assertively towards the woods and disappered into the darkness beyond.

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. Thank you for the kind words...Until again...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:I deeply regret that it has taken me so long to get back to this one...**

Darkness began to surround the Doctor as he made his way deeper into the forest. Whatever happened now, he couldn't turn back. Clara wouldn't have wanted him to. He could almost hear her voice urging him on.

_Come and find me Doctor...take me home. I have school in the morning and I absolutely can't be late a third time this week._

A pang of guilt ran through the Doctor's hearts once again, and not for the last time he wished he hadn't brought her here.

He knew what the creatures were. He had never encountered them personally before, however, there were stories back on Gallifrey about the poisoned tailed creatures of Hadetrix. None of them ended well but surely there had to be at least one survivor to tell the stories.

_What's that Doctor...hoping again...she's gone...you know how it ends._

Every story ended in death and destruction with families wiped out and on some occassions even civilisations.

_Don't go there Doctor...not the War again..._

He guaged that the creatures would not be more than 1km ahead of him and did a quick scan of the sonic screwdriver to buzzed and he read the readings. They seemed to be gathering in the northern corner, presumably the most defendable part of the forest. His readings showed that there were four of the creatures in total and a number of human signals were also showing.

_Clara...you're in there somewhere...hoping again. When did you become so emotional Doctor?_

He felt his brain gointo overdrive but nothing was making sense just yet. He moved forward in total silence, getting as close as he dared.

The machine he had built should, in theory, stop the creatures but first he had to offer them a choice. No matter how horrific the crime, they deserved a second chance.

_Really Doctor? A second chance...they killed Clara and you may let them live?_

He shook the thought out if his mind and took the final few steps into the clearing. An alarm sounded and within seconds he was surrounded by humans who looked more like slaves than soldiers.

_No Clara then Doc...still maybe there isa chance..._

He knew he was fooling himself. A stupid old man regretting his choices. Nothing new there.

"Hello there...I would like to speak with whoever is in charge and I don't mean those stupid robot creatures killing the villagers!"

_The creatures are not in charge...then who is?_

It was more of a demand than a request and two of the slaves left to fetch their master. The others were scared but attempted to look brave in front of the intruder. Their master would not be impressed if he caused trouble, especially now he was so close to victory. For months they had been held hear with no communication ouside. They were natives of this planet yet no one had come to their aid. In the end it was easier to work for thier master than to suffer the torture of troublemakers. They had seen many die or worse at his hands and they didn't wish to become the next victim.

The Doctor saw the fear in their eyes, he knew the look all too well. He was going to save them if it was the last thing he did.

"I'll get you out of here I promise...just you wait and see..." This seemed to frighten them even more but he gave them a sincere smile and somehow the believed he would. Moments later a man appeared in front of the nearest bunker. He beckoned for the Doctor to approach and he followed the man inside.

The bunker was dark and dingy, with rough electrical wiring hanging from the ceiling.

"You should get someone to take a look at that you know...never know what might happen..."

"Don't get smart with me...you will speak only when spoken to..." and the man slapped the Doctor with unbelievable force. He was about to open his mouth to respond when he felt a presence behind him. A chill went up the Doctor's spine. That was not good news. It took a lot to make his spine chill. Slowly he turned on the spot and faced the master of the slaves and the man who had control over the creatures and the slaves outside. He was staring at a man that was all too familiar...the hair...the hat...the pinstripe trousers...it was a former version of himself...Clara stood behind him looking on in disgust. He felt a prick on his neck and the world dissolved around him once more...

**I hope you enjoyed it...let me know...who could it be?**


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor opened his eyes and immediately regretted doing so. He tried to move and found that he had been restrained rather uncomfortably in a cell. He was used to cells, having seen so many of them in his time. How had he gotten here? Then the events washed over him once more...he had seen himself...a previous version at least and Clara had been there too...

_Alive...my Clara..._

His mind was groggy from whatever he had been sedated with but at the thought of Clara it jumped into action. He had to work out what was going on here and why he seemed to be the one at the centre. He sat in silence, planning his move when he heard footsteps outside the door. He closed his eyes and slumped back against the wall, making it look like he was still out of it.

"Open the door!" came the voice, full of distain. It was Clara, his Clara and she hated him.

She entered the cell and moved towards him. He blinked and opened his eyes, knowing he had to explain the situation to her...make her understand.

"Clara...please...I..." he began but she cut him off.

"Don't even try and spin me a sob story...I know who you are and what you've done here! We'll I have news for you we're here to stop you and bring peace back to this world." The Doctor couldn't believe what he was hearing. Somehow his other self had shifted the blame on him and created a lie that Clara had believed. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind.

_All for nothing Doctor...you are going to die here and she'll still be in danger...stupid..._

"Just answer me one thing Clara...What happened to the Doctor?" He hoped this would get her to question what had happened...hoping that her mind would begin to filter out the lies. She was strong and clever and she deserved so much more than an end like this. She stood still for a moment, her eyes darting around the cell and back to him

_Yes that's it Clara...you can do it..see that I'm the real Doctor..._

"The Doctor was injured by your army and he had to regenerate...He's done it before and I'mhelping him through it" her voice cracked slighly and the Doctor's hearts broke slightly. It would appear that he had lost her. She was convinced he was at fault. He tried another approach while she stood.

"Who am I then?" he asked "What has he told you?

"You are the Master and you've taken his form to trick me...to lure me away with lies. Well that isn't gonna happen this time. I know the Doctor and he is not you! He's kind and wonderful and brilliant and he would never destroy an entire civilisation for fun" As she stared at the Doctor he saw a flicker of something pass over her face. He wasn't sure what emotion it was and it was gone in an instant. She turned her back on him and exited the cell without another word.

_Way to go idiot...The Master...easily believable...you need to get out!_

The Doctor wrenched at his restraints again to no avail. Just then he noticed the Sonic Screwdriver lying on the bed beside him. It hadn't been there before. The Master would never have let him keep it so how had it found its way inside?

_Clara...maybe she left it...no...surely not...dropped it by accident more likely..._

The Doctor managed to drag it towards him slowly and carefully and eventually it was in his hands. He twisted it to the correct setting and freed himself. He rubbed his wrists and then moved silently to the cell door. The guard who had been posted outside didn't hear the click of the lock and was easily dealt with. The Doctor dragged him into the cell and bound his hands. Now the next objective was to get to Clara and the Master before anyone else was killed by the creatures. He moved carefully around the clearing and found the other prisoners who crouched back in fear as he approached.

"Don't worry I'm here to help..now let's get you out of here" he whispered hurriedly. He used the screwdriver and in seconds the prisoners were filing out back to the village. The Doctor had informed them of what to do if his plan were to succeed. They nodded and left him alone in the clearing.

The creatures were in a separate area of the clearing and he could hear them grunting and straining against their bonds.

_Not a wise move Master...they really don't like being tied up...probably why they're so angry when you let them out..._

They had to be destroyed, he knew that but he still hated the idea of killing off any species. He had to protect Clara. The Master would leave her at their mercy he was sure once he had taken over this world.

"Now what do we have here...A prisoner trying to escape..tut tut tut...can't be having that!" came a voice that was unmistakable. He felt a prod in his back and was pushed roughly towards a building in the middle of the clearing.

"Doctor it doesn't matter that you freed the people they will only be caught again and I'll make Clara suffer more than you can ever imagine" came a whisper and the Docotr felt sick. The Master would follow through on his promise he was sure of it.

_Time for a rethink...you need help and you sent them all away..._

Just as they reached the building the Doctor caught a glimpse of something edging around the clearing. A boy..it was Alex..what was he doing here...Whatever his reason the Doctor was glad to see him. Safe for now at least.

The Master shoved the Doctor down in a seat and tied him up once more. Alex had dispappeared from view now and the Doctor hoped he hadn't been spotted.

"What have you done with Clara?" asked the Doctor worried that she wasn't in view either.

"Oh don't worry she's safe for now she's just preparing something for you...My lovely new friends will have her soon though...and this time she won't escape." This angered the Doctor beyond belief and he pulled against his bonds to no avail.

"Come on Doctor you know there's no point in fighting anymore. I have won and you are dead. Clara give the Doctor his drink, he looks a little thirsty. She appeared from behind the building, a glass in her hand full of a green liquid that would more than like kill the Doctor. She showed no sign of emotion and she moved towards him. She tripped and fell suddenly and crashed into the Doctor.

_This is on you Doctor..she can barely stand..what has he done_

"Just drink it Master...you'll feel much better afterwards." Her voice was flat and he looked up into those brown eyes for the last time. She placed the glass to his mouth and he swallowed the liquid, a tear in his eye. Her head was close to his now and she winked.

_A wink...what does that mean...maybe it was a twitch...wait...I'm not dying..I should be and I'm not...better make it convincing then...one last chance to save his Clara! Here goes nothing!_

The Doctor crumpled with a groan of pain and stopped breathing.

A loud crash stunned the Master and he turned to find a young boy standing with a silver object in his hand.

"Too late to save your pathetic world and you friend...he's gone and so is this village!" he roared in delight. The boy looked up and grinned'

"Oh I don't think so...the creatures are in big trouble and so are you." replied the boy.

The Master realised too late that the weapon in the boy's hand had been detonated. The sky above blazed a bright red and the creatures feel silent as a rain fell from above. It would kill them kindly and now the Master was alone. He turned back to Clara who was gone as was the Doctor...he had been beaten once again by his arch emeny. He ran for the forest and a minute later he was gone.

The Doctor, Clara and Alex headed back to the village and were greeted by cheers and laughter. This was the part the Doctor liked least of all. He had saved the world but once again the Master had escaped. He let Clara take the lead and followed silently behind shaking the odd hand. They made it back to the TARDIS and the Doctor pulled Alex aside.

"Alex you were fantastic! Thank you for saving the world" he bent down and patted him on the shoulder. Alex ran to his mother and hugged her tightly the smile clear to see.

Clara opened the door of the TARDIS and the left the village in peace.

"Clara when did you realise the truth?" the Doctor asked wondering how she had worked it out.

"Simple Doctor I looked into your eyes..."


End file.
